deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robbit (Jumping Flash!)
Robbit is the main protagonist of the Jumping Flash! series of video games created by Sony Computer Entertainment. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Robbit VS Buck Bumble Possible Opponents * Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone) * Sophia the 3rd (Blaster Master) History Planning to make a large profit from his evil genuity, an insane and demented astrophysicist named Baron Aloha has removed giant pieces of land from the Crater Planet, using his gigantic land-lifting machines, to turn them into his own private resorts. Aloha has also removed and hidden away the Jet Pods that propel each world. As the residents of Crater Planet call for help, and in response the Universal City Hall dispatches one of their agents, a robotic bunny named Robbit, to retrieve the Jet Pods, stop Aloha, and save Crater Planet from emptiness and destruction. At the end of the game, Aloha flees to his home, Little Muu, and vows revenge on Robbit. While planning his revenge, however, Baron Aloha's turn to face the fear of having his planet attacked comes. A hostile alien invader known as Captain Kabuki descends upon Little Muu and starts taking it apart, piece by piece, contrasting on what Aloha himself had once tried to do to Crater Planet in the first game. Aloha flees the onslaught in his space pod, and lands on an asteroid far away from Little Muu, where he calls for help from his sworn enemy, Universal City Hall. Once again, Robbit is dispatched to help, and manages to free the parts of Little Muu which Kabuki has taken, and ultimately faces Kabuki one-on-one in mortal combat. Robbit defeats Kabuki, resulting in the latter escaping. Still carrying a grudge against Robbit, Aloha seeks Kabuki and convinces him to form an alliance so that they can destroy Robbit together. In exchange, Aloha will pay Kabuki a large amount of money, and Kabuki, also desiring revenge against Robbit, agrees. Aloha and Kabuki attack Little Muu together, prompting Robbit to take action again. Eventually, Robbit and Kabuki battle each other one last time, and Robbit manages to destroy Kabuki once and for all while Aloha flees for his life once again. At the end of the game, Aloha returns to Little Muu, but is disowned by all the Muu Muus, who now resent him for teaming with Kabuki (who had tried to destroy them all) and trying to destroy Robbit, who had saved their lives. They throw him out of the bar and tell him to never come back. Robbit, having saved the universe and thwarted all of it's evil opponents, now serves as an all-purpose problem-solver in the Space City Hall. The inhabitants of planet Hananuma find themselves encountering numerous problems that they are unable to solve alone, and their call for help is answered by the Universal City Hall, who send Robbit to Hananuma to rectify things and put the inhabitants at peace once again. Death Battle Info Background * Gender: Unknown (refers as Male) * Species: Robotic Rabbit * Occupation: Universal City Hall's Agent * One of PlayStation's earlier and forgotten mascots Skills & Abilities * Legs contain powerful electromagnetic hydraulic springs which allows hmi to triple jump high into the air * Can fire an unlimited stream of bullets from his Sparkle Beam Gun * Is equipped with a "Support A.I." which indicates how high he has jumped and if danger is nearby * Can perform a deadly fall ability that speeds his descent for massive damage at stomping Weapons/Items * Rockets ** Fires a number of heat-seeking rocket fireworks that shoot out at nearby enemies and home in on them * Twisters ** Fires a number of catherine wheels that spin on the ground which explode when hit or after a few seconds * Roman Candle ** Fires 2 continuous laser beams for a few seconds that can be aimed by looking around and go through enemies * Power Orb ** Scatters a number of multi-colored firecrackers which explode when hit or after a few seconds * Cherry Bomb ** Tosses a cherry-like bomb that makes a giant explosion, damaging everyone within the blast radius * Time Stop ** A clock that Robbit uses to stop time for a few moments * Power Pill ** Grants Robbit temporary invincibility for a short period of time Feats * Rescued planets which are all shattered into giant pieces * Defeated Baron Aloha who invaded Crater Planet to turn it's pieces into private resorts * Defeated Captain Kabuki who is bigger than a planet and is capable to take them apart piece by piece * Destroyed his evil, black doppelganger at World/Extra 6-2 in the original game * Helped the planet Hananuma's inhabitants with their numerous problems Weaknesses * Cherry Bomb can only be used once * Some of his weapons except Sparkle Beam Gun are limited in time Gallery Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Missile User Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Robots Category:Sony Combatants Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Stoppers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants